Not a moment too soon
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Steel contemplates the unthinkable on top of a building after watching the sun go down. Luckily Balto and Jena are there to help. Warnings, thoughts of suicide and adult themes.


Steel let out a morose sigh as he stared out into the Alaskan wilderness. A lonely throb pulsed throughout his heart as he thought back to what he had witnessed earlier in the day. Balto and Jena had pranced through town, happy as can be and deeply in love, with looked to be no room for anyone or anything else. Steel wanted to be angry at them, he really did, but with all of the pain he had caused both of them, he knew he deserved the pain of watching them. The alpha male knew he didn't deserve either of the pretty K-nines, especially considering everything he had ever done.

The large malamute had wanted both of them as his mates, badly, and thought his shows of strength and forceful flirting would entice them. Needless to say, his plan failed horrendously. The medicine debacle five months prior didn't help matters with winning them, and now the two were mates with each other and had no interest with anyone else. The malamute would kill his own parents just to be a part of their love, which is probably why he'd never get it. He knew on so many levels that he would never get even a smidgen of a chance to be with them.

Steel let out another sigh before standing up. After the medicine race, Steel's life had turned to a nightmare, the humans ignored and abandoned him and the other dogs shunned him. A cold breeze blew, ruffling his thick fur as the finale rays of the sun went down on the horizon. The building he was sitting atop gave him a perfect view of the sunset, making the malamute feel the peace he never allowed himself. Steel looked down, a frown marring his handsome face. A thought began to dance across the forefront of his mind, making him want relief. It was a dangerous and taboo thought, but Steel couldn't think of another way out that could fix what he'd done.

The large malamute rolled his shoulders, making the joints pop as he started to pace back on the roof top. Steel didn't look around for anybody, either on the street or on the roof, wanting to get this idea over with as soon as possible. As the alpha dog took a running leap, he didn't think of the consequences, only feeling a sense of relief. Before he got even a breadth away from the building, something grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and hauled him back onto the building. As soon as he paws touched the snow dusted rooftop, his savior let go and he whirled on his rescuer with a snarl.

"How dare you inter..." Steel's snarl tapered off when he saw a heaving Balto and Jena. Both looked relieved and completely pissed.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?" Jena howled out, surprising the large malamute.

"Steel, why did you do that?" Balto asked a little more gently, though still angry.

"Why wouldn't I?" Steel replied evenly.

"That's not an answer Steel," Jena replied a lot more calmly then before. Her quick mood change startled Steel and he glanced over at Balto in confusion. The half dog looked completely unfazed.

"There are no other options left for me, at least none that can fix what I've done," Steel replied finally. The other two looked at him in complete shock before glancing at each other and nodding once at each other.

"You're joining us," Balto said firmly. Steel's large head swiveled over to the half-breed in shock, a flutter of hope rising in his chest.

"What? Join you how?" Steel grunted out, surprised.

"As our third act in our just started traveling circus," Jena deadpanned.

"As our secretary," Balto deadpanned right after. Both were blank faced.

"No, as our new fur coat," Jena said, face straight.

"How about as our pet banana," Balto said, one brow raised sarcastically. The three K-nines looked at each other blankly for a few moments before Steel let out a loud snicker before he started to full out laugh. Balto and Jena joined him in his laughter for several minutes before all three of them tapered off, lingering mirth in their eyes.

"Seriously, we want you as our other mate," Balto said with a broad smile.

"Why?" Steel asked in surprise.

"Cause we figured out why you were being a jackass earlier," Jena replied easily. Steel looked at the two for several long moments before coming to his decision.

"I accept," Steel said.

"Good, now, to the boat," Balto said with a happy laugh. The other two nodded and followed the half breed to his abode. It was a surprisingly quick trip and Steel was rather shocked at the poor conditions that Balto actually lived in.

"You live here?" Steel asked.

"Yup, since I was a pup," Balto replied as he bound up the plank to get to his and Boris's tiny little cabin.

"Why?" Steel asked after following Jena.

"No one wants to adopt a half wolf, and the local packs don't want a half dog," Jena replied sadly.

"Yeah, but it's okay now, I have you two and the rest of the town isn't as bad as before," Balto said.

"As before? How bad was it before?" Steel asked, shock evident.

"Thrown rocks, cooking utensils, curses, all of that fun stuff. But now, its better," Balto said as he sat down.

"That's good that the terrible part is over then. So, where is that goose friend of yours?" Steel replied.

"He went to take care of Muk and Luk cause they got sick and wouldn't stop bugging him until he helped them. Why?" Balto said with a grin.

"It's odd to see you without him," Steel replied.

"See, that's what I thought, but no one believes me," Jena said with a snort, her eyes kind.

"Only a little," Steel replied with a grin.

"Why do I feel like I'm being mocked?" Balto asked, his amber eyes narrowed playfully.

"Cause you are," Jena said teasingly. A playful smile was on her red-orange and white. Balto mocked growled and leapt and tackled the female easily. Jena fought back playfully, rolling and twisting to avoid Balto's bulk. Steel watched them wrestle before joining in, tackling both of them to the ground with his heavy body.

"Hey, no fair," Balto said happily.

"Everything is fair when it comes to winning," Steel said teasingly. Balto and Jena raised a brow before wiggling to get out of the way. Soon enough, their wrestling turned into something else, something more intimate. Jena rolled onto her stomach and lifted her hips. Balto mounted her, piercing her with his rod easily and stood still. Steel looked at the pair in minor embarrassment but didn't look away.

"So, you gonna mount him or not Steel?" Jena asked breathlessly. Steel's blue eyes went wide in shock before he scrambled to join the pair, mounting Balto happily. Balto groaned in discomfort as Steel's thick rod pierced his tight inner muscles.

"God's your tight," Steel ground out.

"Quit stalling and fuck us," Jena ground out angrily. Steel grinned and complied with the pretty female. The large Malamute thrust in hard, pushing Balto violently forward, causing the two below him to grunt at the force. The large malamute did this many times until Balto finally got into the rhythm and moved with the male on top of him. It wasn't long before Jena called out in pleasure, shuttering through her orgasm pleasantly. Balto came a few seconds later, his juices shooting into Jena's awaiting body. Steel, who seemed to have been an over achiever, came twenty minutes later, filling Balto's hot passageway. It felt so good, Balto jerked and bounced between the two of them in his pleasure. Jena moaned happily, glad to be filled by such a strong mate. The female husky knew that Steel would mount her next, filling just as fully with his seed, just as Balto had. The three of them would have strong pups, that Jena knew.

After Steel's and Balto's knots deflated, Steel mounted Jena, just as Balto had, and fucked into her, pounding into her loosened hole with precision. Jena let out a pleased moan as she was pounded into by the large malamute. Though she did grunt when she felt the added wait of Balto. The young wolf dog thrust into Steel's body, thrusting back and forth gently as Steel worked on Jena. The alpha male grinned and worked himself between the two, getting hot pleasure from both bodies surrounding him. Again, Jena came first, followed by Balto, with Steel in last place, filling the female husky to the brink.

Later, when the knot's died down, the three K-nines curled around each other, exhausted from the excursion of mating. Steel had somehow smooshed the smaller two up against a wall, with him guarding the outside. The alpha was unwilling to let anything happy to the pretty K-nines, especially since they saved his life earlier in the day. The two had come not a moment to soon for the large malamute, and he would do everything and anything to protect them and any future pups they had.


End file.
